This patent document relates to techniques, apparatus and systems for scanning one or more optical beams by using a polygon scanner.
Image and video displays, printing systems and imaging devices and systems can be designed to scan one or more optical beams on a screen. Polygon scanners can be used in such display systems. For example, some polygon-based display systems use one or more modulated optical beams that carry image information to produce images on screens by using a polygon scanner to scan an optical beam horizontally and a vertical scanner to scan the optical beam vertically. Such scanner systems can be used in systems other than display systems.